The Surprise
by cupcakefreak12
Summary: Harry's parents are alive and think Harry died, while Harry is oblivious to this tries to win Ginny's affection through the schools new house karaoke competition along Ron and the rest of their dorm because all their crushes are dating the School Jocks. HP/GW RW/HG and others. My first fanfic so please review, doesn't have to be positive I want to improve. Tile changed cuz of typo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Awesome Readers of Awesomeness! **

**This is just a rewrite of the first two chappie's that I have already put up with a lot better grammar I'm trying to develop characters a little more.**

**Anyways on to the disclaimer! I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter and all related settings and characters. I do however own the plot, Harry's siblings and the Smiths. I am assuming you have read Harry Potter and know the basics about his parents and stuff cuz if you haven't, just out of pure interest (Honestly) please review and telll me why you're reading this.**

Lily Evans Potter looked over her family sitting at the breakfast table. There was her husband James, and her children Katie the second oldest at 15, who loved pranking even more then her dad, the twins Jake and Jacob who were 13 who were plain mischievous and the youngest Daisy who was 9 who was like Lily's personal MiniMe. However her family felt incomplete, as it always had since that fateful Halloween Night in Godrics Hollow.

Where, you might ask was, Harry James Potter the oldest who would have been 17 soon to be 18. Well that Halloween night the most feared wizard, Voldemort had broken into their house in Godrics Hollow, Britain and killed Harry at one year of age. James and Lily had woken up in St. Mungos Hospital for Wizards and Witches being told that their son was not found by the Minister of Magic, Fudge.

After being released from Hospital James and Lily had moved to America and continued their lives as almost regular Muggles. Of course they still used magic just not as often, all the children were home schooled in the arts of magic.

Today was Daisy's 9th birthday so they ate cake for breakfast and Daisy opened all her presents. They continued their day as normal until dinnertime where they had been invited to the Smiths place for dinner. The Smiths were a nice elderly couple that lived next door called Maggie and John.

As they entered the Smiths house and sat down at the table they heard Maggie Smith shout up stairs

"Minnie, hurry up the guests are here!" Lily could tell that she had been drinking coffee again as it makes the old woman easily irritable

"I'm coming!" came the reply the voice sounded stern but soft, it reminded Lily of someone.

"Sorry that's Maggie's sister, Minnie who is visiting us from Scotland. She's a bit late at the moment; you know jet lag and all that wiz! The fact that Maggie accidentally drank coffee again isn't helping the mood either" John excused his wife and her sister. James said it was fine and the rest of the family agreed with him. At moments such as these, Lily thought while stroking one of the many cats that lived with Maggie and John, she felt sorry for him because although he may not look it John basically ran the Smiths household.

They heard the stairs creaking signalling that Maggie's sister was coming down, and as Maggie's sister came down the stairs Lily and James' eyes almost popped out of their sockets, because standing in front of them was their old Professor Minerva McGonagall.

**Don't you all love a cliffy? Unless you have to wait an ENTIRE year for the next part to come out, of course. Anyways that was the edited version of the first chapter. That was better right. Anyways I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY and I know I promised lovinMaya to post both edited versions by today but I haven't had the time because of New Years cleaning and having to help cook. I'll try get the edited version of the next chapter and the third chapter up by the 7****th**** of January 2013 but I'm not promising anything.**

**Oh I just realized something the actor of McGonagall in the Harry Potter movie is called Maggie Smith and that's her sisters name in the story! LOL! Pure accident! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey waffles! Yup, I'm calling you waffles. I would call you guys but I've realized that only like half of you are actually guys! So I'm going with waffles. I'm REALLY x∞ SORRY but there's this thing called school and Assessments and Test Urgh I hate all of them. Anyways this chapter's dedicated to kittyhawk09 being my first and only follower. Oh I realized that forgot this in the first chapter but Harry Potter and all related characters settings and themes are not mine. I do however own the plot, Katie, Jake, Jacob and Rose. Enjoy the story!**

"Professor McGonagall!" Both James and Lily cried! "James, Lily…but you died!" was all McGonagall managed to stutter out before promptly fainting. "What was that?" John Smith asked. "Maggie you never told us your sister was the Minervra McGonagall! She used to teach us when we went to school!"

"Oh, Your magical too! That's wonderful!" Maggie exclaims, "Ennevrate" **(?)** she says pointing at McGonagall. "Lily, James! But…but you're dead!" McGonnagall exclaims. "No we're not! We're very alive as you can see says James. McGonnagall casts a quick charm and realizes that it's really Lily and James. "Oh my… it really is you!" she says hugging them "We were told you were dead, just think Harry had to live his whole life without you!"

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Lily asked, hurt cracking her voice, "Harry died on that Halloween night!"

"No he didn't according to the reports you did, but Harry Potter is very much alive! I've even taught him for the past 7 years!" McGonnagal exclaims.

"Wait a second I'm not following!" says Maggie "so you mean these are the Mr. and Mrs. Potter that were meant to have died 18 years ago?" Minervra nods impatiently "Oh. I understood Plugger when they told me their name. Darn my hard hearing!" At this James, Jake and Jacob at **(Alliteration! ****) **start laughing their heads off. That is until Lily glares at them.

"Any ways Harry is alive." Minervra continues, James, Lily and the rest of their family stare at her like she's crazy. She sighs and continues, "I've even got proof just wait here while I go get it.

A few minutes later they hear her voice from above "Where is it? Darn me for packing so much stuff. Oh confound it! Accio Yearbooks! Much better!" Minervra comes back down with a stack of Hogwarts yearbooks. "There are lot's of images of harry in here and there are dates to prove its not James!" Minervra states happily. The Potter family spends the next few hours looking at yearbooks and being forced to realize that the oldest Potter son is in-fact alive! "So when do we get to meet my brother?" Katie speaks up.

**Haha…a cliffie I swear I'm a mini Rick Riodran in training! Mwa ha ha ha! Anyways I'll try post soon but I'm not promising anything. **

**PS the review button feels lonely and reviews motivate me to write! Oh and I know you're thinking when is Harry coming in the story the next chapter is in England and with Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey Cupcakes I'm incredibly sorry I haven't updated inmonths now but I've had extreme writers block and this chapter is still short and fillery (is that even a word?) probably because I only just got a good idea lying for it lying in bed at 9:30 taking half an hour to write it on my iPod. Can anybody PLEASE explain the rules of putting commas in your sentences because no internet info is helping me understand. Thanks to all who read and review and answer my questions.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter and all related characters and settings. I am not being paid or paykng anyone rhis story is merely for entertainment purposes. I do however own the plot Harry's siblings and the Smiths.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the Burrow. Well as beautiful as it gets Ron and Hermione were fighting over something pointless again. The volume of their voices was making the entire house shake! As a result everyone except Ginny, Molly, Harry and the quarreling best friends had fled the house.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table trying to study for exams that were sure to come when they went bak to school and finishing off summer homework. Yes, even after the war the teachers had set homework! Molly was simply starting to cook lunch.

As Molly walked past the front door to get the kitchen scissors, which had been left in the living room, she became aware that someone was knocking on the door. No one else had noticed because of Ron and Hermione's fight, which somehow managed to come to Ron's haircut from House Elf Rights.

Quickly she opened the door to reveal Minervra McGonnagal and two hooded figures from which all Molly could tell was that they were adults, one was male and one was female.

**Minervra began speaking "Molly, I have urgent news that I need to tell you! But Mr. Potter must not know!" Molly noticed that the male figure's hand had clenched into a fist once Minervra said this " Is there anyway we can prevent him from listening? Although I dare say that Ron and Hermione should be enough." she continued thoughtfully. **

**"Wait a second" Molly said before managing to shout to Ginny over Ron and Hermione " Ginny, could you please get started on the chores outside? I have a feeling it might rain later, you can study then!"**

**"Alright Mum!" a faint reply could be heard followed by footsteps and the crashing of the back door.**

**" Molly with all due respect I asked for Mr. Potter not" Minervra began before she was cut off by Molly **

**" Wait a minute! Any second now!" **

**" I'm going to go outside get some fresh air while I study Mrs. Weasley." a young man's voice Minervra identified as Harry Potter's shouted to them as they heard the back door shut once again.**

**"I doubt he'll get any studying done." Minervra commented disdainfully. **

**" Yes, more like staring at my daughter!" Molly replied with cheek.**

**"You don't seem to mind." the female figure stated with a hint of surprise in her voice. **

**" Oh, I don't actually! He's much better than some of the other suitors she's had over the years. Now if only she'd notice how he feels..." Molly trailed off.**

**"Now back to why I originally came here!" Minervra said "You can take the hoods off now!" she continued aiming the comment at the hooded figures. **

**If Molly had been able to scream she would have but she was paralyzed staring with shock at the faces of the figures. Because staring back at her were the deceased Lily and James Potter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note :

Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed. That's it short authors note this time. YES!

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter all related settings, scenes, characters and anything else. I do own Harry's siblings, the Smiths and the plot. No money is passing hands, this is merely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4:

"Explain now !" Molly managed to stutter out through clenched teeth just as Ron stormed out of the house and set on his way to town clearly irritated with Hermione. Molly quickly checked her clock which had now added Hermione and Harry and saw that Hermione was reading.

"Explain!" she said again "Everyone's out and Hermione doesn't look up from a book for a long time after a fight like that with Ron."

"Well " McGonnagal began "It all started when I was on holiday visiting my sister Maggie in America. She said that we were going to have guests over for supper on the first night I was there, a family coming over to celebrate their youngest daughters birthday."

At this point Lily interjected " James, our children and I were that family. When we arrived Professor McGonnagal was upstairs and when she came down we were both equally surprised. "

"It was very shocking!" James said putting his own two bits out there. He didn't like being over ruled by his wife and old school professor, Molly could tell.

"Anyways" Lily continued "We were shocked to learn that Harry was alive as we were told otherwise. We went to the current Minister of MGic and apparently there's a lot of paper work for us to do so we can be officially declared alive. And Kingsley, I think that was the Ministers name, he said..." Lily started sobbing into her husband's shoulder, who held her in a tight embrace.

"He said that they are not allowed to see Harry until all the paper work us done and they are officially alive. The word would leak out and havoc would be caused in our world." McGonnagal explains for the couple.

"It's just not FAIR! Lily sobs "First we find out our oldest child is actually alive and the we are not allowed to meet him!"

"Lily dear I agree with you but try to take into account how Harry would react. I doubt he'd trust you or believe you are James and Lily Potter until he is completely sure that it has been proven. Harry's just like that."

"Alright" Lily smiled dejectedly.

"So what's all this about my son and your daughter?" James asks grinning broadly apparently already trying to get black mail material in Harry. Lily now smiling to, but for different reasons adds " Yes! Do tell!" What ? Can't a mother be interested in her sons love life?

Molly decided not to hold out on them any longer "When Ginny was 2 years old she was told the story of 'The boy who lived' , Harry, and became obsessed with him. When she learnt that Ron, her older brother by a year, had become one of Harry's best friends she nearly hyper ventilated . Ginny was never able to act like herself around Harry until two years ago. When Ginny started showing her true colours I believe Harry started to fall in love with her. But Ginny never so much as looked at him as anything but a friend anymore. I know Harry wi manage to bring her round eventually. Ginny might not know it yet but I can tell she loves him too.

1234567891011121314151616181 920

Meanwhile outside Harry was oblivious to all this and was watched Ginny hang the laundry up. "Even during a simple task like this" he though "she looked amazing!" Especially her hair, Harry loved her flaming red hair he thought as he watched it fly in the slight breeze there was outside. Suddenly the thought that feeling attracted to redheads must run in his blood as his mother had red hair too.

This made him think about what would be if his parents were still alive. Would his father or mother offer him advice on how to get Ginny to like him, would he have siblings that would have teased him. Unbeknown to him he could have all that once a mountain of paper work was done. Harry started humming a tune from

a muggle musical. He loved singing he had started it to pass time while cleaning things at the Dursleys, over those years of practice he had become very good at it. Now singing was like an escape from life for him.

1234567891011121314516171819 20

Humming an angry and lively tube Ron sat down below his favourite tree just outside town. He thought long and hard about Hermione. He also came to a conclusion Hetmione could be as annoying as hell sometimes but he loved her with all his heart. His only problem was that he wasn't sure she loved him. The tune he was humming softened. Just like Harry he loved singing and was rather good at it. He had taught himself while doing the seemingly endless chores at the Burrow. And just like Harry had kept it seceret.

End chapter

So what do you think? R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys here's the next chapter

The disclaimer for all chapters of this story will be posted on my profile because I cannot be bothered to type it up for every chapter.

IMPORTANT INFO FOR STORY:

Every one has to repeat a year at Hogwarts as the education during the war wasn't sufficient but there will also be an extra year group for year 1 students. Also as well as Sirius, Fred doesn't die but since I don't want this to be all sunshine and daisies Percy dies instead after having proven himself to his family.

Chapter 5

September came by fast and before they knew it Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were boarding the Hogwarts Express and saying goodbye to Molly, Arthur, Sirius , the twins and Harry's little godson Teddy who was staying with his Grandmother.

On the train they soon found an empty compartment and were joined by Neville and Luna. They contently sat in silence which was hard to come by when Ron and Hermione were in the same room. Luna and Ginny were reading the Quibbler, Hermione was studying an Ancient Runes book, Neville was watching his Tyantilla * and Ron was quietly exchanging chocolate frog cards with Harry.

This silence was suddenly broken by someone pompously throwing open the door and stalking in in a similar fashion to what Draco Malfoy had done in Harry's first year.

"I'm Angus." He introduced himself. As they looked up at him they observed a young man around their age with close cropped brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a sleeve less shirt showing off his muscles "I'm a new transfer student from Finland. I was wondering if you had seen my twin brother Jebediah he seems fond of playing hide and seek. I've got the other three, my friends Chris, Alan and Hunter searching for him too." Angus said all of this in a manner from which they could tell he thought he was better than them.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen him." Harry said pointedly as he couldn't stand people like this .

"Oh that's alright then." Angus replied "I'll just keep searching then."

As soon as the door closed Ginny started to talk. "Harry why did you scare him away? He was hot!" she exclaimed. Hermione and Luna agreed.

"Well you shouldn't throw yourself at everyone you think is hot because he was a downright prat!" Ron scolded his younger sister but his blood was also curdling because Hermione agreed with Ginny.

The rest of the train ride was sent in frosty silence which had a large contrast to the comfortable silence that had been there before.

1234567910111213141516171819 20

After the new first years had been sorted Dumbledore announced that new transfer student from Finland aged 17 to 18 would be sorted as well. They were all sorted into Gryfindor and while everyone cheered Harry, Ron and Neville groaned.

This was going to be a long year.

END CHAPTER

* this is a magical plant I made up. It is meant to look like a peace lily just blue and it is poisonous.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

Hey Readers! Here is the continuation of the preview I gave you before. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I've been busy but I'm trying to start writing 1 chapter per week and post them every Sunday but knowing my record with self set targets that won't work :( but hey we can hope! Also can you please review and tell me what to call Angus and his friends a) for the summary and b) I've been wondering if they should have a clique name like Ron, Harry, and Hermione are called ' The Golden Trio' let me know what you think!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter all related characters and settings. No money is being made this is for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the plot Maggie, John, Harry's siblings , Angus, Angus' brother and Angus' friends.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 6

After the great feast Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville went up to the common room showing Angus, Chris, Alan and Hunter there on the way as all of them had been sorted into Gryffindor except for Jebediah who was in Ravenclaw. How they had managed to get into these houses was a mystery to Harry! From what he had seen off then they seemed more like Slytherin material. Judging by their scowls Ron and Neville seemed to agree with him, the girls however were a different story. They had wholeheartedly accepted then and after 5 minutes in the common room had seemingly started flirting with them, along with Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane.

Harry had noted that Ginny had especially shown interest in Angus. Sourly Harry had said he was tired and gone to bed. As he lay there he suddenly thought back to his 6th year after Ginny had caught the snitch in a quiddich match. Harry silently cursed himself for not having the guts to kiss her or at least ask her out! *Now he would have large competition and from what Harry could see he was losing already even though Angus seemed like one of those idiots that dates a minimum of 1 girl per week.

The next morning Harry was faced with the impossible task of waking Ron up as, after the war he had gone back to sleeping heavily opposed to the light sleep they all had during that camping trip of doom. Just when he thought he had tried everything to wake Ron up including dumping icy cold water on him when it hit Harry! of course Ron would wake up at the mention of food. "BREAKFAST" he bellowed as loud as he could. Ron stirred slightly but fell back asleep.

" Having fun!" Seamus teased as he came up the stairs to their dorm.

"Ha, ha l! Why don't you try waking him up?" came the dry answer from Harry.

"I'd rather not. I'm only up here because I left my textbook here! Oh and by the way Ginny and Mione Sid not to wait for them they've already gone to breakfast with Angus and them, along with Lavender!" He cried indignantly as he sprang down the stairs "See you later!"

A a sour taste built up in Harry' mouth at Seamus' lat statement. The girls always waited for them and they alway waited for the girls! He sighed looking at Ron's sleeping figure. The only thought that crossed his mind as he cast a sonorous charm on his voice was 'Desperate times call for desperate measures!' he took a deep breath and shouted again though this time his voice was amplified a lot more "WAKE UP! FOOD! PANCAKES!"

With a jolt Ron woke up. "That was about time Ronald! I think I woke up the rest if the castle along with you!" Harry scolded in his best Hermione improvisation. Ron just grumbled something about school starting too bloody early. Jokingly they started making their way towards the Great Hall little did they know what surprise was waiting for them there.

*HARRY DID NOT ASK GINNY OUT IN THE 6th BOOK IN THIS

Authors Footnote:

Sorry about ending it there I want to post the next bit soon (tomorrow or the day after). Again please tell me what I should call Angus and his friends a) for the summary and b) for their clique names. Oh and who can guess where the pancakes thing came from the actual quote is like this: "FOOD" I suggested "PANCAKES"

Please review!

Cupcakes


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fred and George Weasley were having a grandiose time prankish various Hogwarts professors. The best part about this was that they wouldn't even get into trouble because they were pranking on Professor Dumbeldore's orders.

Early this morning Dumbledore had called them to Hogwarts to distract the teachers while he made an announcement about a new school event. At first Fred and George had been unsure as they hadn't pranked that much since their brother Percy had died during The Final Battle. But as they worked their way through the teachers offices at Hogwarts they were starting to get a taste for it again.

Ron and Harry glared at Angus and Hunter, who were shamelessly flirting with Ginny and Hermione. Paying no attention to what he was doing due to the this Ron repetitively tried shoving pancakes into his mouth through his cheek. As he was about to put them into his mouth properly Dumbledore startled him by yelling "SILENCE"

Everyone in the great hall immediately stopped talking and fixed their gazes on the headmaster. That is all except Angus who kept talking " and then I was took it by its ears and ... Oh !" he said noticing everyone else was quite.

"As I was saying" Dumbledore continued " our Muggle Studies Professor (please can someone tel me his name I couldn't find it!) had an amazing idea of having a competition that Muggles sometimes have. It is called a karaoke competition. This is done by a machine playing music and the competitors have to sing along. Houses will be competing against each other according to a cots by the teachers. Sometimes they're more competitive than you which is why I didn't want them in the room. Our competition will be held in groups of maximum five people. These groups are given two weeks from now to practise a song and perform it to their head of house. The head of house will then decide on the group that will compete. The group of people that did not get in will be able to choose the artist the groups will have to sing. This stays consistent throughout the entire completion. To enter a group audition forms hanging on your house notice boards will need to be filled out and left in the head of houses office. You are now dismissed."

All the boys that resided in Harry Potters form were thinking the exact same thing - 'Yes! I live singing, a karaoke competition will help me take my mind off her!

AN

I still need help about what tocall Angus and hisfriends. Help? Anyone?


	8. AN pls dont hate

**Hello All! IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE CONTINUE READING THE AN BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT! I'm really sorry abouT up dating now and am surprised that any of you are still reading this if you are. I was having a very large stage of writers block and had no idea how to write what I wanted to write because it was sort of a filler chapter but I needed it to help the plot along, also I didn't know how to continue from there. Finally a few days ago I was inspired by an old Taio Cruz song on how to continue after the filler thing and yes the song will be included. But I still didn't know how to write the filler thing so I decided to tell what happens in the filler chapter and continue from there. Understand? Alright here is the filler thing summery: Jebediah aka Jeb Angus' little brother asks Luna out and she says yes. Neville is depressed because he was going to ask Luna out (hate me if you must I ship them)All the other boys in Nevilles dorm are also unhappy because the Vile Quartet (thats what I'm calling the exchange students) are basically dating their crushes. (List will be at the bottom) They decide to participate in the karaoke competition to show the girls their feelings through the songs as a lot of the popular singers sing a bout lover or heartbreak. The auditions chapter where they have to compete against the Vile Quartet and arguments happen will be up within the next 4 days I hope. I will also rewrite this into a proper chapter later in the story (not sure when) the chapter after the auditions might have Lily and James again not sure.**

**Boy/Crush**

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Neville/Luna

Seamus/Levander*

Dean/Sophie**

***The war showed that Levander's somewhat slutty personality in the 5th book was a mask and she is actually a very sweet yet fierce person and she now no longer wears that slutty mask.**

****Sophie is an OC I'm not sure where I'm going with yet if you guys have any ideas please tell me.**

**As you can see I'm not sure about a lot of things with this story but please just bear with me I'm really trying.**

**Thanks Cupcakefreak**


End file.
